


And then there's Ares' daughter

by LSD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonding, Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSD/pseuds/LSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone decides to have a ball at New Rome, Piper gets to make Clarisse and her cabin to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then there's Ares' daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I thought those two would be great friends if they have the oportunity, so here's the oportunity.   
> Not mentions that Piper is incredible and she doens't get as much love as she deserves.

Piper didn’t know how she got to do this. She blamed Jason’s blue eyes and that mouth that made she forgets what she was talking about. All in all, she saw herself on the training arena, looking for Clarisse La Rue. 

“It’s just a small request.” She was murmuring to herself in a mocking imitation of Jason’s voice. “She won’t do anything to you.” “Yeah? Then you should be here.”

“Going a little insane, aren’t we?” Piper jumped and looked behind her. She saw a man, a beautiful man, dressed as if he had just gotten out of one of James Dean’s movies. He got everything, even the leather jacket. He also wore sunglasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. For some reason it made Piper really mad.

“What I do is none of your business, whoever you are.” She didn’t know why she behaved so hostile to a man she had never seen, she was upset with Jason and the others, but not like that.

“Easy there, Aphrodite girl. I have this effect on people, but I believe you can control yourself better than that.” Piper looked straight to where his eyes were supposed to be. The way he said her mother’s name called her attention. It was the same way Percy said Annabeth’s name, the way Frank said Hazel’s. Even Leo with Calypso. Gods, it was the way Jason said her name.

“You’re Ares, aren’t you? God of war.” She asked.

“And your mother’s lover.” He said, with a big grin on his face.

“Yeah, I don’t care about that.” 

“And because of that I’m here.” He started, ignoring her commentary. “I understand you’re on a quest, involving my daughter.” 

Piper nodded. “You could say that.” She was feeling better now. Not so angry and desperately to punch someone in the face. “Why?”

“I have a request.” He said, after thinking for a while. “Since Kronos, Clarisse have been a little… off. I wish you could help her.”

Piper noticed how much he looked like a real father, so she actually got interested in what he was saying. “What do you mean?”

He seemed to think for a while and then, by Piper’s surprise, he took his sunglasses off and looked at her, with real eyes, not the flame-filled ones everyone who had met the God said he had. 

“When we lose people who are important to us, it always breaks something inside. Some people are better at dealing with it… others aren’t.” He said, calmly and a little sad. Piper heard and nodded, feeling her chest hurt. She knew exactly what he meant. “Anyway, I trust in you, Aphrodite girl.” He said, all the compassion on his voice gone. That made Piper feels all that anger again. 

“How could you know anything about losing people?” She asked, with a voice she barely recognised as herself. Ares laughed and climbed on his motorcycle. 

“Don’t we all Piper?” And then he disappeared. Piper began to feel her heartbeat coming back to a normal pace, so she decided to wait until she was herself again to go find Ares’ daughter.   
…  
Piper saw Clarisse and walked slowly towards her.

“Er, Clarisse? Could I talk to you for a second?” She didn’t turn and Piper continued to speak, looking to the ground and nervously crossing her fingers. “I need your help for… something.” Still no reaction. “I need all cabin’s counsellors.” Clarisse looked at her for a second to see who was talking to her. When she saw Piper she got a disgusted look on her face. 

“I don’t help Aphrodite kids.” Clarisse said simply. 

“Yeah, but you see, we’ll have a ball in New Rome and everyone is a part of it and…”

“Haven’t you heard me Beauty Queen?” She was shouting and Piper shrank, hearing the nickname Leo had given her so tenderly said with such hatred. “I. Don’t. Care. Go find a boy that will do whatever you want in a blink of an eye and leave me alone. Ares and Aphrodite’s kids don’t go together.” Saying that she started to walk away, but Piper had already arrived there. By the Gods, she had defeated Gaea, she wouldn’t be afraid of Clarisse. She remembered what Ares had said and had an idea.

“But you were friends with Silena, weren’t you?”

Piper didn’t see it coming, but on the next second her back was thrown on the wall and she had Clarisse’s arm holding her by the neck. The other demigods on the arena started to run and soon enough they were left alone.

“Never say her name again.” Clarisse was talking through her teeth, in a calmly and deadly tone. “You don’t have the right, you didn’t know her.”

“You’re right, I didn’t know her, but she was my sister.” Piper started to say as she pushed Clarisse’s arm from her. The girl got so confused by someone standing for her that she lowered her arm. “Therefore I have the right to talk about her.”

Clarisse’s eyes were still full of anger, but she didn’t attack Piper again, so she continued talking. “I’m just giving you an example that we can work things out. We don’t have to be enemies.” Piper noticed she was using her charmspeaking and stopped herself. She wanted to really befriend Clarisse, not use tricks. 

“We’re not enemies.” Clarisse said, as she started to walk away. “I just don’t like girls like you.”

“You barely know me, how can you say what kind of girl I am?” Piper asked as she followed Clarisse through the arena.

“I just can. I know your kind. You, Drew, the others. You just care about clothes and makeup. Oh, and boys.” She said, looking back with a sarcastic smile. “But you don’t have to worry about it right, you have your wonder boy.” 

Piper would handle a lot. The one thing she couldn’t take was people treating her relationship with Jason as a shallow thing. They had fought together, saved each other, barely died for each other and they were in love. It wasn’t shallow, it was meant to be. “So you’re telling me Silena were all of those things? Cared only about those things. Didn’t have the same problem because she had Beckendorf?” Piper said, at Clarisse’s back, putting her hand on her shoulder and making the girl look at her. 

“Silena was different. She was special.” She answered simply, shoving her hand away and starting to gather her things. 

“People like Drew… they exist everywhere Clarisse. I’ve met my share of them in life and I can tell you, I’m nothing like them. Neither are my brothers and sisters. We could show you that we can be friends like you and Silena.” Piper put a hand on her shoulder again, this time calmly as she kept talking. “If you just give us a chance…we could show you, I could show you, I’m being true. I promise you, across my heart.”

Clarisse stopped, remembering those were the exact same words Silena used with her so long ago. She pushed Piper’s hand off her shoulder again, but when Clarisse looked at her, she had really sad eyes. The girl just signed and walked over the benches. When she sat down, she put her head on her hands. Piper waited a while and went to sit next to her. They sat like that for a moment before Clarisse started to speak.

“I’ve never had a friend before her you know.” Piper looked at her and she could see the tears starting to grow on the corner of her eyes, but Clarisse wiped them quickly. “If I give you permission to do whatever it is that you want, will you leave me alone?” Clarisse turned to face Piper and the Beauty Queen took her hand and held it close. When the drakon slayer didn’t take her hand away Piper started to say:

“No.” She laughed a little when Clarisse gave her a surprised look, but let go of her hand. “I told you I wanted to be your friend. You don’t need to be alone Clarisse, you don’t have to keep everything to yourself.” Clarisse kept staring incredulously at Piper, who continued to say: “So, how did you and Silena become friends?” Piper knew a little about the story, but she thought it was a good topic to start with. The older girl still seemed not used to let people talk about her best friend, but she controlled herself.

“She helped me with Chris.” She smiled to herself. “You Aphrodite kids are way better than Ares’ ones with dating.” Piper noticed how she changed the words from before, trying not to make it sound as an insult. 

“Well, I don’t know about the others, but I’m hopeless.” Piper said and managed to get a laughter from Clarisse. 

“Well Beauty Queen, have you seen yourself on the mirror lately? Every boy would kill to be with you.” They looked at each other and started to laugh together. 

“I wish it was that easy.” Piper answered. “The only time I fell in love it was with a boy full of principles and no initiative.” They laughed again until Piper was wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. 

“You two are a cute couple you know?” This time Piper was the one looking incredulously. “Don’t give that look. You two only lose to Mr. and Ms Percabeth.” They both laughed again before Clarisse said: “I’m sorry about before. Chris is always telling me I should go easier on everyone, especially Aphrodite kids. Silena used to say this a lot too.”

“Nah, don’t worry. I get it. On one of my old schools there was this girl, Lindsay, who thought she was a gift to the world and everyone should kneel to her feet. One day she was making fun of a friend of mine and I put her on her place.” Clarisse was looking at Piper with wonder when the girl said proudly: “First school I got kicked off. Je ne regretted rien.” Piper looked at Clarisse. “It means I regret nothing in French.”

“That’s a cool power you got there. Us Ares’ kids only get the anger.” And there was laughter again.

“I thought you all were born with incredible war abilities, like strategic minds and capacity to use all sort of weapons.” She smiled.

“Haha.” Clarisse said sarcastically. “Don’t get me started on your charmspeaking girl. Or your ability to magically change… clothes… and hair.” Clarisse trough her head back when Piper put her tongue out for her.

“It’s not nice you know. It’s useful, but not nice. I have to watch my every move around people, especially Jason, not to use it on them. I try really hard to do it only with the bad guys.” She smiled shyly. 

They said nothing for a while and Piper kicked herself on her mind for putting cold water on a conversation that was going so nice. But Clarisse put a hand on her shoulder and when she looked at the girl, she had a big grin on her face. “You are different too. You worry about the others and not only with yourself. I think this is really noble.”  
Before Piper could thank her, a voice called their attention.

“Hey, there you are. And look, Piper is alive. Some guys from Hermes’ cabin will lose a lot of money.” Chris was laughing so much to his own joke that Clarisse shook her head on disbelief. 

“And what did you bet? Because we can still work something out.” Clarisse said, looking dangerously to Piper, who got up really quickly. 

“You’ll have to catch me first honey.” Piper said as she started to run. Clarisse was ready to go after her but Chris held her by the waist and shouted to Piper.

“I bet she would keep you alive doll. Don’t worry.” He screamed when Clarisse punched him on the stomach with her elbow. 

“Don’t doll her.” She said and Piper laughed, coming back toward them. 

“Well, I think I’ll leave you guys and go after my guy.” She smiled, giving her hand to Clarisse for a hand shake. The girl shoved her hand away and hugged her. 

“Thank you.” She whispered so quietly Piper wasn’t sure she didn’t imagined it. So she just gave her a nod and a smile.

“Well, see you then.” She waved her goodbye as she walked away. “Bye Chris.” The boy waved back, one arm still on his stomach. 

“Hey girl, what about that ball thing?” Clarisse remembered.

“Yeah, we’ll have a meeting tomorrow to discuss the details, feel free to come.”

“I won’t promise you anything, I don’t even have a dress.” She answered.

“But that’s what I meant to talk to you about.” She smiled when Clarisse got red cheeks. “Annabeth and I are going to New Rome earlier for shopping and I thought you might what to come along.”

“I, er, I don’t think that’s a good idea” 

“She’ll go” Chris said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a deadly look, but he just laughed. “You’ll let her know the schedule okay doll?” He dogged Clarisse’s elbow before she could hit him and Piper left laughing while they had their little fight.   
…  
“So, you what to talk about that bonding thing?” Chris asked, Clarisse’s head laying on his shoulder and his hand wrapped on hers. 

“She remembered me of Silena.” She started to say. “The way she talked, the way she actually seemed to care about me. I’m not used to that.”

“Hey.” He said, putting his hand on his chest and simulating hurt. “What am I to you, nothing?”

She shoved him lightly with her shoulder and rested her head again. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do.” He said, pulling her closer. “I’m glad you’re happy babe.” 

Clarisse said nothing, even though she hated when Chris called her that, and the bastard knew it. But she had other things to think about, like the pain on her chest and the tear falling down. Gods, she missed her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, feel free to check my tumblr!!  
> weareallinlovetonight. tumblr
> 
> Coments, suggestion and opinions are always welcome. I'd appreciate any tips.  
> xoxo.


End file.
